That little fallen angel on your shoulder
by Dryadeh
Summary: Ruby le dijo una vez que estaría con él en eso. Y cuando Sam menos lo espera, regresa para salvarle. Spoilers 3x16. Sam/Ruby


**Aviso**: el fic contiene Spoilers del 3x16. Se situa dos meses después de lo acontecido en el capítulo.

Aunque es un _Sam/Ruby_ no es estrictamente romántico.

Recomiendo escucharlo con la canción **'Red Sam'** de _Flyleaf_ de fondo (video en youtube) ;)

* * *

**That little fallen angel on your shoulder**

La puerta se abre con un chirrido, como el maullido espantado de un gato que se ve deslumbrado de pronto por los focos de un coche. Pero eso no interrumpe el sueño de Sam, porque aunque sean las cuatro de la mañana y esté tumbado en la cama, no duerme.

No recuerda la última vez que durmió (porque a las pesadillas en las que oye a Dean llamarle a gritos desde las entrañas del infierno, no le permiten lo que se dice dormir demasiado) y tampoco sabe si lleva tres días borracho o sólo desde ayer. Ni siquiera sabe si ayer ya es hoy o no.

Pero con una agilidad y sangre fría que da la rutina y el entrenamiento se levanta sigilosamente de la camucha de motel de tres al cuarto con un rifle en una mano y el cuchillo que guarda bajo la almohada en la otra. Es tan veloz que lo primero que la figura bajo la puerta alcanza a ver es el cañón del rifle apuntándole a la cara, justo entre los ojos.

Ruby no se amedrenta, da un paso y la puerta se cierra tras ella con otro gemido de gato esmirriado. Mira a Sam y él la mira por encima del rifle, aunque los dos sepan que eso no puede dañarla. No lo mantiene apuntando hacia ella como una amenaza real, sólo como una declaración de intenciones.

Ruby ve en sus ojos que no confía en ella. Toda la córnea que rodea el iris verde azulado es roja, venosa. Tal vez porque Sam se ha frotado mucho los ojos últimamente para no ver cosas que no desea ver o a lo mejor simplemente es culpa del alcohol al que apesta en varios metros a la redonda. El pelo está sucio y alisado por mechones, como si hubiera tirado de él. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas que en algún tiempo lejano fue blanca y las venas se perfilan como cordilleras en sus brazos en tensión.

Con una buena ducha y unas cuantas horas de sueño volvería a parecer el mismo, sólo que nunca lo sería. Ruby lo sabía. Había una dureza nueva en su rostro, la indiferencia y el desgarro del que no tiene nada que perder porque ya lo ha perdido todo. Por primera vez la mira como si no le importara en absoluto matarla.

-Hola, Sam. Cuánto tiempo, ¿me has echado de menos? –le saluda. Su tono es travieso y ladino, como siempre, pero las cosas ya no son como siempre. El rifle cae sobre la cama con un chasquido y un murmullo de muelles oxidados y la espalda de Ruby impacta contra la puerta. Sam está sobre ella y el filo de su cuchillo le acaricia la garganta como un hilo de seda. Su mano libre se hunde en el hombro de Ruby, el pulgar justo sobre la clavícula. Es tan grande y tan fuerte que Ruby sabe que podría triturarle los huesos si fuera humana, pero ella apenas siente la presión. Sólo siente el calor de las yemas de Sam quemando su piel a través de la tela como los fuegos del infierno.

El rostro de Sam le queda a la altura, con la expresión sanguinaria que adopta cuando hunde una hoja afilada en carne demoníaca. Ruby sonríe a la boca tensa de Sam e inspira profundamente de modo que la hoja del cuchillo se desliza sobre su garganta a punto de quebrar la piel.

-¿Cómo sé que eres Ruby? –le escupe él con voz ronca y pastosa.

-¿Crees que si fuera Lilith me plantaría aquí sola y desarmada? No después de como fue el último encuentro.

Sam aún no se fía, pero decide concederle el beneficio de la duda. La suelta, baja el cuchillo y se aparta unos pasos sin darle la espalda.

-Si eres verdaderamente Ruby, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Lilith dijo que te envió muy lejos.

Ruby se acerca a Sam y separa lentamente los labios, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Preguntaste por mí? –susurra en ese tono que se usa con niños pequeños y que Sam tanto detesta porque siente que se burla de él. La mira fríamente y desliza el cuchillo por la cintura de su camiseta, primero un lado y luego el otro, limpiándolo. Sólo que no está sucio.

Ruby sonríe con la boca torcida al percibir el gesto de Sam, pero después se su expresión se vuelve seria.

-Bobby –pronuncia.

-¿Bobby? –repite Sam como si nunca hubiera oído el nombre. Aunque lo lee a menudo en la pantalla de su móvil, antes de silenciar las constantes llamadas de teléfono que nunca atiende.

-Él me invocó y me trajo de vuelta.

-¿Y por qué iba Bobby a hacer eso? –hace un par de meses que no habla con Bobby, pero si él no ha perdido la cabeza a pesar de todo lo sucedido, no cree que el veterano cazador lo haya hecho. Y no se le ocurre ninguna razón por la que Bobby quisiera traer de vuelta a Ruby.

-No le gusto, pero estaba preocupado y sabe que puedo ayudarte y que no puedo hacerte daño. Ningún demonio puede, de hecho –dice y le mira de un modo que hace que Sam se sienta incómodo. Como si por fin viera en él lo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ver. La punta del iceberg.

-Dile a Bobby que no necesito ninguna niñera.

-En realidad, sí me necesitas –Ruby se acerca un paso más, hasta que Sam puede tocarla con alargar la mano. Pero no lo hace, sino que la mantiene cerrada con fuerza sobre el cuchillo.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunta y por un momento sonríe con sarcasmo de modo que se le marcan los hoyuelos, como dos muescas talladas en la tersa piel de una manzana -¿Para qué?

-¿Quieres matar a Lilith o no? –Ruby extiende un dedo y roza con su yema la afilada punta del cuchillo. Sus ojos se alzan hacia Sam, calibrándole.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Claro que puedes, pero no sabes dónde encontrarla y sobre todo…no sabes cómo matarla.

-Bobby tiene…

-¿Crees que con ese juguetito volverás a encontrarla? –desecha Ruby y aparta su dedo del cuchillo, irritada –Lilith se ha vuelto más precavida, ahora te teme más que nunca y estará bien escondida en algún lujoso agujero. Además, para usarlo tendrías que volver a hablar a Bobby…

Sam no se siente culpable por no atender a las llamadas de Bobby, por no haberle visto desde aquella fatídica noche en que Dean murió, después de que le apartara de Dean y le obligara a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Bobby estuvo a su lado cuando enterró a Dean, y Sam no puede soportar estar con él, porque le hace sentirse de nuevo como aquel día, como si estuviera enterrando a su hermano a cada momento. Sólo que no hay tierra suficiente en el mundo para hacerlo. Porque Dean es demasiado grande, es todo.

Todo lo que Sam tenía, y ahora no le queda nada. Sólo una promesa que ya no tiene sentido.

"_Sigue luchando. Y cuida de mi coche. Recuerda lo que papá te enseñó, Sam. Lo que yo te enseñé"._

-Sam.

Sam vuelve al presente con la voz de Ruby. La mira y retrocede un paso. Está demasiado cerca.

-Va a enviar a toda su tropa demoníaca a por ti. Ahora más que nunca quiere colgar tu linda cabeza en la pared de su salón, pero te tiene demasiado para salir de su madriguera. Tenemos que acabar con ella, Sam, es el momento.

-_Tengo_ que acabar con ella –puntualiza él –Es personal.

-Como quieras, pero te dije que estaría contigo, ¿recuerdas? –Ruby se acerca de nuevo y habla a la boca de Sam –Tu pequeño ángel guardián –añade con tono burlón, y le mira directamente a los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Sólo que eres un demonio –replica él con ironía, sin retroceder. No le gusta la idea de que Ruby esté con él en eso porque en realidad sospecha que sí le gusta. Y necesita poner distancias.

-Y tú una especie de Anticristo –Ruby se encoge de hombros, desafiante –estamos en tablas, ¿no crees?

Sam aprieta los labios y piensa de nuevo en eso a lo que tantas vueltas ha dado en las últimas eternas semanas. Y se da cuenta de que alguien de ahí arriba (o abajo) le ha enviado a Ruby. Porque si alguien tiene las respuestas que necesita, es ella.

-Dijiste que tengo poderes especiales.

-Sí –Ruby le mira con curiosidad, esperando averiguar a dónde quiere llegar.

-Que podría matar a Lilith sin mover un solo músculo.

-Con la preparación adecuada –matiza ella –pero sí.

-Y es Lilith la que envió a Dean al infierno. Si Lilith pudo hacer eso y yo soy más poderoso que ella, tal vez…podría…

-¿Sacarle de allí? –finaliza Ruby. Sam asiente y cuadra los hombros con gesto hosco, como si no le importara lo que Ruby fuera a responder. Pero en sus ojos sale a flote ese brillo inocente del que está hecho el núcleo duro de Sam, ese aire de cachorro indefenso que necesita a alguien. Y por un momento, Ruby siente el impulso de mentir por una razón nada habitual en su repertorio de manipulación y engaños. Pero ella nunca ha mentido a Sam.

No quiere.

_No puede._

-No lo sé. Tus poderes sólo están comenzando a manifestarse, Sam. Si te entrenas… -titubea unos instantes. Sam se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo en esos momentos y Ruby lo sabe, pero no quiere valerse de ello –supongo que es posible.

Es sólo una mísera migaja, una leve brizna de esperanza, pero Sam se aferra a ella. Desaparece su actitud autómata y defensiva, sustituida por un temblor febril que le afloja todos los músculos como si fueran de goma. Porque hay una cosa de la que Dean no se percató cuando le dio su última misión. Porque en ese "_recuerda lo que te enseñé yo_" hay muchas cosas, como valor, fe inmutable y sobre todo un fiero instinto protector. Porque Dean le enseñó a cuidar de los suyos y no piensa rendirse mientras exista la más mínima posibilidad de sacar el culo de su hermano del infierno.

Mira a Ruby y siente el impulso de hacer algo, de tocarla, porque de repente ella es todo lo que tiene. La llave para abrir la puerta del infierno y sacar a Dean de allí, su única posibilidad. La primera esperanza tangible en esas semanas de desolación, desesperanza y sufrimiento.

-No irás a llorar, ¿verdad, Sammy? –le ataja ella, burlándose. Porque Ruby conoce esa expresión, los labios apretados y la frente arrugada de modo que las cejas se pierden bajo el flequillo y los ojos parecen más pequeños y más verdes. Como un niño demasiado grande haciendo pucheros.

Un niño mayor que podría hacer picadillo a medio infierno.

Sam se siente ligeramente desorientado y mareado, como si algo se hubiera soltado dentro de él. Por eso no le dice que ella no puede llamarle _Sammy_ y no hace nada cuando le empuja suavemente, de modo que cae sobre la cama, quedando sentado delante de ella. Sólo la mira con una esperanza absolutamente irracional, como si fuera un ángel bajado del cielo. Y Ruby se siente incómoda porque viene de un lugar mucho más profundo y horrible.

No es un ángel, es un demonio.

-Es sólo una posibilidad remota, no sé si puede hacerse. Ni siquiera yo sé hasta que punto llegan tus poderes, Sam –le aclara.

Sam asiente con aire ausente, Ruby ni siquiera cree que la haya escuchado. Pero se produce un cambio casi imperceptible en él. Ya no parece ebrio, desesperado y perdido. Ahora tiene una dirección en la que ir.

Ruby decide aprovechar sus últimos resquicios de confusión y debilidad para recuperar lo que es suyo. La mano de Sam está laxa y tiembla, pero no hace nada cuando Ruby le quita el cuchillo y lo guarda en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sólo la mira con una leve nota de interrogación.

-Ya no lo necesitarás –le explica Ruby.

Sam asiente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –le pregunta él, repentinamente impaciente–empecemos cuánto antes.

-En primer lugar, dúchate. Apestas –Ruby arruga la nariz con desagrado.

Él se pone de pie obedientemente y sus pies descalzos rozan la puntera de las botas de Ruby. Va a dirigirse hacia el baño pero ella le detiene sujetándole con fuerza por un antebrazo. Sam se gira hacia Ruby, que de pronto está aún más cerca. Ella le mira fijamente a los ojos y alarga una mano hacia su rostro. Él siente la lenta exploración de las yemas suaves y frías de sus dedos sobre su mejilla, dejando un rastro que cosquillea extrañamente. El dedo corazón de Ruby se detiene sobre el lugar donde se forman uno de sus hoyuelos cuando ríe y después continúa descendiendo hacia su boca.

Sam no se mueve, tan sólo mira a Ruby desconcertado. La ve separar los labios y ponerse de puntillas, acercándose a su boca. Pero no hace nada cuando siente los labios de Ruby cubriendo los suyos, y mantiene con los ojos abiertos, mirándola estupefacto. La textura de los labios de Ruby es la misma que cuando Lilith le besó, pero no tienen ese sabor amargo y putrefacto de muerte y sangre. Están calientes pero no queman y no se imponen como si quisiera morder aún a través de ellos. Sólo rozan, acarician y besan lentamente. Sam abre la boca y siente el labio superior de Ruby colarse entre los suyos mientras abarca con el inferior parte su barbilla y sube hasta atraparle.

Entonces cierra los ojos automáticamente y su mano busca la cintura de la mujer. Y justo cuando la toca, Ruby le pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y se aparta.

Sam abre los ojos y la mira, intentando entender.

-¿Y esto? –pregunta, y la voz le suena tan ronca como el motor de un coche viejo al arrancar.

-Para que estés seguro de que no soy Lilith.

Ruby le mira unos instantes y después da media vuelta y se aleja unos pasos de Sam. Sabe que es mejor así.

-Si quieres que esto funcione vas a tener que confiar en mí –se vuelve de nuevo hacia él con gesto grave –Sin dudar, Sam. Te diré que hagas cosas que no te van a gustar y no tendré tiempo de explicarte por qué.

-Confío en ti –responde él. En realidad, no sabe por qué pero ha confiado en Ruby desde que le dijo que iba a ayudarle a salvar a Dean.

La promesa se mantiene y ella ha regresado de muy lejos para cumplirla.

_Si no pudo ayudarle a evitar que Dean fuera al infierno, le ayudará a sacarlo de allí._

-Bien –murmura ella –y ahora date una ducha. Y que sea rápido, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Sam se dirige al baño sintiendo una emoción desconocida en los últimos tiempos. La incertidumbre de una misión, el melancólico placer de poner en marcha de nuevo el Impala de Dean, la excitación de una cacería.

Porque por muy hondo que se esconda la perra de Lilith, Sam va a encontrarla, aunque tenga que remover hasta el último agujero de América. Y mientras la busca, llenará hueco de Dean en el infierno con sus seguidores, porque piensa sacar a su hermano de allí.

Le lleve el tiempo que le lleve, lo hará.

Y Ruby estará con él.

_Ese pequeño ángel caído en su hombro_, piensa con cierta posesividad.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Es el primer Sam/Ruby que he escrito y nunca he leído ninguno porque resulta que no hay. A lo largo de la tercera temporada he ido viendo cada vez más a la pareja y en el último capítulo vi muchos momentos y mucha UST. Me encantan

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, "_voy a abrir la puerta del infierno para meterte dentro por haber escrito esto_"...lo que sea, será bienvenido :)

Gracias de antemano :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
